The Knight on the Grid
by tvnut014
Summary: What was Booth thinking when Brennan kissed him after he arrested her brother? Final chap is up. From Booth's POV. Enjoy! Title change.
1. Chapter 1

The Knight in the Grid

What was Booth thinking when Brennan kissed him after he arrested her brother? I haven't actually done that part yet but I will.

Don't worry. I will.

Well this is my first fanfic. Mainly cause I haven't either posted or finished the other ones... Anyway.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter One  
_**Chapter One is from Booth/Brennan's point of view. I switch to Brennan's halfway. Don't worry I will go from Booth's pov later. Hope you enjoy!**_

He just had arrested her brother. He had first arrested her father and now he had arrested her brother.

Why does he keep arresting her family members? Why does he insist on taking away what little family she has left who are actually trying to get back into her life?

These were the questions he wished she would ask him, no more like, scream at him. Anything would be better than the silent treatment she was giving him right now.

They were on their way to the local station to turn Russ Brennan in. Russ was in the backseat. She was in the passenger seat beside him, staring out the window. She hadn't said a word since he had arrested Russ. Nothing, except the small protests she had made against Russ' accusations of lying.

The entire vehicle was silent. He could feel Russ trying to burn holes into the back of his head with his eyes. Booth didn't really care about this all that much, but he couldn't help thinking that he had the wrong Brennan's attention.

She said she didn't care. Both her father and brother abandoned her when she was fifteen. She had no reason to not want them in prison. Except for the fact that they were her family. He knew that she was torn between this foreign emotion of not wanting her family in prison and the fact that she knew he was only doing his job.

He was torn just knowing that this was causing her pain. Or at the very least, worry. He hated seeing her like that. Like she just lost her family all over again. He was the one doing this to her.

He quickly changed lanes and made a right turn.

"How do you feel about a compromise, Bones?" He asked. She turned away from the window with curiosity in her eyes. Ah, yes! He had piqued her interest.

"What do you mean, Booth?"

"Where are we going?" Russ asked from the back seat. Brennan's eyes were clearly asking the same question.

"You'll see," was his response. He clenched his jaw and continued to look out onto the road ahead of them. As long as they didn't run into anyone he knew, they'd be fine.

They arrived at the hospital where Russ' soon-to-be-daughter, Hailey, was staying.

* * *

She understood. She understood what Booth was doing. She understood the risk he was taking if they were caught there at the hospital. If Booth was caught within a mile radius of her brother, and he hadn't arrested him, he could be at risk of being fired, or at least suspended without pay.

She had been walking behind Booth and Russ. Booth was guiding Russ inside of the hospital. Russ was still in handcuffs. Which was understandable, considering her brother _was_ still a criminal.

She stopped walking.

He was doing this for her. She stood there, in the middle of the main hospital waiting room, letting the words sink in.

He wasn't doing this because he felt bad for Russ, understood where he was coming from as a father, or even just wanted to let Russ be there for his girls. He was doing this for her.

Wasn't he?

"Come on, Bones. Stay with me here," Booth called over his shoulder.

She snapped out of her reverie and followed her partner and her brother into the elevator.

The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Usually he would do these types of things for her. Then again, he could just be relating with her brother. Booth always was able to do that. It was something she didn't understand, but was slowly learning about.

But letting her brother see his little girl, her niece, was very risky. No matter the reason behind it. Although, she would like to know, just the same.

The elevator doors opened. She followed Booth down the hall to Hailey's room. She stayed slightly behind Booth as he freed her brother from his handcuffs. She then stepped into the room and watched as Russ embraced Amy and walked over to Hailey.

Watching all three of them together, Brennan saw the family that she hadn't had for the past sixteen years. That was what Russ was struggling to do. Make his own family. Booth had just given him that.

She wanted to thank him.

She turned to Booth

"Thank you."

"As far as I'm concerned, I caught him here fifteen minutes from now," he said as he rested his forearm against the doorframe.

That was Booth. He would brush off any sort of praise or gratitude.

No, she had to show him some other way.

She reached up and brushed his cheek with her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

**_Please Read_** **_and Review!! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the final chapter of this story. Hopefully I will continue writing, if I get some reviews. (*Hint, hint*)**_

_**This chapter is from Booth's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again not mine. Although if they were they would be all over each other EVERY SINGLE EPISODE. Or David Boreanaz wouldn't have a shirt. Ever.  
**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two  
**_

He had just finished dropping Russ off at the station and had filled out what paper work that needed to be signed. He had offered to Brennan a ride home but she had refused. They were the first words that they had exchanged since she kissed him at the hospital.

"I'll be fine, Booth. I want to make sure that Russ will be okay here. I'll take a cab home."

"Sorry, Bones. I can't let you do that. For all I know you, could head back to the Jeffersonian. You're gonna need all the sleep you can get so you can be at work tomorrow. We still have that Gorgonzola case to work on remember? Besides nothing's going to happen to Russ, okay?" He put his hand on the small of her back and began to guide her towards the door.

"Booth, he's in prison," she stated.

"So? Armed guards and barred windows? It's probably one of the safest places he could be. He'll be fine, Bones. When you go and visit him, he'll be in the exact same place you left him."

"In a jail cell?"

"Exactly." He opened the passenger door to his SUV, waited until she got in and closed the door behind her. He walked around the front of the vehicle and got in.

He let out the breath he didn't even realize he was even holding. Why did he even ask if she wanted a ride? Every time he would look at her during the drive would just make him think about that…kiss. And how if he'd turned his head at the right moment… he could have… they would have…

No! He had to stop pursuing that line of thought. Otherwise, he would be in a place he couldn't get out of. Although, if it had anything to do with her, it's not like he wouldn't mind it…

No, stop it. He tightened his grip on the wheel. His knuckles turned white.

"Booth, is something wrong?" Brennan asked him. Curiosity more than concern was showing in her eyes.

Man, was she perceptive. For a person with very little people skills, she could certainly see right through him.

He just hoped that she wouldn't be able to see how he felt about her. How crazy in lo…

Wow, he needed to stop thinking about that… or maybe just stop thinking in general.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, looking expectant.

"Sorry, Bones. I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"You were thinking about Parker, weren't you? Is everything okay between you and Rebecca?"

Actually, I was thinking about how if I pulled over to the side of the road and pulled you into my arms, you'd kick my ass into the next century, and then lecture me about how that was impossible.

"Yes, Bones everything is fine between me and Rebecca, all right?"

"Booth, I am aware that my social skills come no where near yours, but I can clearly see that something is bothering you. What is it?"

Damn, she's perceptive. He continued to look straight ahead.

Really, Bones? You want me to tell you that every time I am within a mile radius of you, I'm hyper aware of your position. I constantly calculate the distance between us and try and figure out a way to get even closer. You want me to tell you that every time we argue, I wish that I could just take you, right there. Whether it's in your office, the car, hell, even in the hallway outside of one of our apartments.

You want me to tell you, that as soon as you started to move towards me in that hospital, I knew what you were doing. It took every ounce of concentration I had not to move my head toward you. To make our lips meet. To finally find out what you taste like.

I couldn't do that. Not then. I don't know if I could ever do that. I don't know if it's the fact that I'm scared, or the fact that… I'm afraid that if I tell you, I'll just scare you away.

That's why I'll keep on living my life standing near you, supporting you if you need me. Hoping that you'll need me.

"Booth?"

"Sorry, Bones. I'm just really tired. You know arresting criminals is tough work. Especially if they just walk right into your office. You always seem to go through more gas that way."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well here we are." He said, his hands still pasted to the wheel.

They sat together in the vehicle in a moment of silence.

Brennan reached for the door handle.

"Wait, Bones," He reached out for her arm. She paused waiting for him to speak.

"I…"

Again she gave him an expectant look.

Come on Booth. Just say it. Say that you... Just do it. I mean what are you going to lose? So what she might kick your ass? The bruises will heal.

She might never talk to you again.

She might ask for another partner who is more 'professional' and you would never see her again.

"I... have good sleep. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early. I'll bring coffee!" He gave her one of his charm smiles to throw her off of the fact that he was rambling away.

"See you tomorrow." She gave him one of her small sad smiles and shut the door behind her.

He watched as she walked to her apartment and went inside.

As soon as the door shut behind her and she was out of sight, he slammed his head into the steering wheel.

"Ow."

* * *

_**Please R&R!! :) PLEASE!! I **_**hate _resorting to begging!!_**


End file.
